1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head, particularly to a reproducing head, for example, a magnetic head suitable to its automatic azimuth adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, if the azimuth of a reproducing head is not correctly adjusted, phase difference is produced between reproduced signals from the left and right recording tracks and also playback characteristics in high frequency regions is worsened. In order to overcome these problems, an apparatus for adjusting the azimuth of a reproducing head by using recording signals has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,144.
This apparatus scans separately the upper and the lower half of one of the tracks in a recording tape which is to be reproduced, for example the recording track for the right channel, by means of a reproducing head and detects difference in phase between reproduced signals obtained respectively from the halves and ajusts automatically the azimuth of said reproducing head in accordance with difference in phase.
However, since this proposed reproducing head has two magnetic head constructions, which are independent of each other, corresponding to each of the divided upper and lower halves of one recording track, it construction is complicated and lacking in practical utility.